


complete (me)

by starsurge



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (kind of), 80 percent foreplay 100 percent soft, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, and oh my god they can't stop kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: "You enjoy being called an angel, don't you?"Alternatively: Hangyul finds out more about himself than what he bargained for.





	complete (me)

**Author's Note:**

> the wip for this was created on aug 31
> 
> today is oct 5 
> 
> enjoy!

Seungwoo is surrounding him. It should be suffocating, threatening, how Seungwoo is pressing him against the mattress, lips sliding against Hangyul's firmly but with a hint of desperateness, as if kissing Hangyul is the only thing he knows how to do in that mere moment. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't; if Hangyul has to guess, Seungwoo's mind is just as jumbled as his own.  
  


Heat is creeping up on Hangyul's cheeks, faint pink flushing across his warm skin. He feels hot, so, _so_ hot, but in a way, it's soothing, wanted. That's exactly how he's feeling – wanted, _desired_. Just from how Seungwoo is lapping into Hangyul's mouth, eager and claiming at the same time, to how one of Seungwoo's large hands is intertwining Hangyul's over their heads, his other hand resting on Hangyul's hip bone, exposed to his touch.  
  


Seungwoo's taste on the tip of his tongue is so familiar, and yet it already makes Hangyul feel dizzy in the best way possible. It's as if he's breathing him in, the air shared between them thin and intoxicating.  
  


That's the thing about Seungwoo: He's like the sun, a strong pull that Hangyul just can't possibly resist, and he's trapped in Seungwoo's orbit, soaking in everything that Seungwoo is giving him.  
  


Hangyul is thriving of Seungwoo's attention, his admiration long blurred into attraction and need. And when Hangyul has settled down on someone, he is _greedy_, so greedy for everything that Seungwoo has to offer: His affection, always generous and more often than not physical. His kisses, whether they be just a gentle brush on Hangyul's skin, like the fleeting touch of a butterfly, or swallowing Hangyul into a pitfire, burning up his lungs from the inside.  
  


What he needs the most though is something less carnal, but something that still holds power over Hangyul despite his initial disbeliefs.  
  


It comes in the form of Seungwoo's lips fitted right next to Hangyul's ear, his teeth nibbling down on the earlobe, languidly and teasingly. "Baby," he breathes out, voice like melted saccharine, "my _angel_."  
  


Sucking in a shaky breath, Hangyul feels a shiver run down his spine from the pet name, his whole body shaken just from a simple word of affirmation. It's so new and foreign to him; the strong reaction, the yearning to hear the same praise over and over from Seungwoo himself. Hangyul is like a thirsty man, parched desperately for water, and Seungwoo is his oasis in the desert.  
  


"Look at you, you're so pretty for me." Just slightly above a whisper, it's murmured against Hangyul's throat as Seungwoo presses sloppy kisses down the column. His words might as well go under his skin though, from how electrified he feels all of a sudden. "You're practically glowing. You enjoy being called an angel, don't you?"  
  


Hangyul feels his whole body blush from the slight teasing, his cheeks no longer the only part that are dusted in red. Even more so, when Seungwoo tilts his head up and looks up at Hangyul with a mischievous, but bright glint in his eyes, his lips stretched out into a serene smile. "You like being _hyung's_ angel, don't you?"  
  


Those few words go straight down to his dick, and Hangyul can't help letting out a small whimper as a reply. He feels so much smaller all of a sudden, so much more vulnerable.  
  


As long as he is with Seungwoo, so Hangyul thinks, he really does not mind giving himself over to the older man, just for a little while.  
  


In order to get over his slight embarrassment, Hangyul puts his hand on the back of Seungwoo's neck, and pulls him in for another kiss. It's open-mouthed, tongues peeking out into sight, but Seungwoo is quick to press his mouth incessantly against Hangyul's. At the same time, he fits his lower body in between Hangyul's legs, against his groin.  
  


They're both already half-hard. Hangyul moans into Seungwoo's mouth just from the body contact, and his hands are now tugging onto the other's tank top impatiently. With a light-hearted little laugh, Seungwoo breaks away from Hangyul's red lips, and pulls the top over his head. It ends up somewhere on the floor – not that they care about such a trivial detail anyway.  
  


Almost reflexively, Hangyul reaches out to trail his calloused fingers over Seungwoo's chest tattoo, admiring the black ink against his pale skin. Seungwoo lets him just do that; drawing constellations over the expanse from his collarbones up to his neck, connecting everything with soft fingertips, that shows signs of life on Seungwoo's body. His tattoo, his moles, littering across in an unpredictable pattern, until Hangyul's fingers come to a halt on his pulse point.  
  


There's no sudden spark in Seungwoo's heartbeat. No traces of nervousness, only trust is coursing through his veins, through every fibre of his body. Hangyul replaces his hand with his mouth, lapping around the vital point cautiously. It makes Seungwoo's breath stutter for a moment, before drawing out a relaxed sigh. "You're so good to me, Gyul-ah."  
  


A sense of satisfaction settles into the pit of Hangyul's stomach, and makes him eager to prove Seungwoo's point further. However, Seungwoo seems to have other plans in mind. He shifts back on the bed, settling on his knees, before his long and slender fingers do work on removing Hangyul's shirt.  
  


"Let me take care of you tonight." Seungwoo whispers out earnestly, taking Hangyul's hand into his own to press kisses against his knuckles. As if Hangyul didn't already feel full of love for the other man before, his chest sure swells from pure adoration just from the little gesture.   
  


It’s so easy – feeling loved by Seungwoo, that is. Seungwoo is full of love, ready to give and give, and it still has Hangyul’s skin prickling with a sense of proudness, knowing that it’s _him_, who’s the sole keeper of Seungwoo’s heart.   
  


When Hangyul feels Seungwoo’s plump but slightly chapped lips trailing down his chest, pressing feather-like kisses on his warm skin prickling with desire, he can’t help but to tangle his hand in Seungwoo’s pale blue hair. Tugging on it, when Seungwoo scraps his teeth against his hip bone, Hangyul feels his restraints slowly crumbling from impatience.   
  


“Stop teasing so much.” Hangyul all but _whines_ out, his voice laced with a desperate urge.   
  


A small giggle bubbles up in the back of Seungwoo’s throat, his mouth shaping into a fox-like smile. At the least, though, he hooks his slender finger into the waistband of Hangyul’s sweats and bunches them down until they’re pooling at his ankles.   
  


“Oh, angel,” Seungwoo lazily rolls the pet name off his tongue; Hangyul’s hyperaware reaction to it the exact opposite, “excited, aren’t we today?”   
  


As to punctate his statement, Seungwoo palms Hangyul through his briefs, almost like he’s showing off to Hangyul how hard he already is. It feels just the slightest like a mock, but all is forgotten, when Seungwoo mouths Hangyul’s dick through the cloth. A wet patch forms on the dark material, both from drool and from the precum already leaking from his tip, and it makes Hangyul feel unusually embarrassed.   
  


Much to his luck, Seungwoo quickly takes mercy on him; or maybe, he too is getting tired of his own little game. Either way, Seungwoo tugs down Hangyul’s briefs in one swift movement, leaving him bare and exposed to his eye.   
  


And, oh, does Seungwoo’s gaze turn heavy with arousal, while he’s raking his eyes over Hangyul’s body. It’s only natural, that Hangyul starts twitching in his spot, feeling self conscious all of a sudden.   
  


The tension sparks up in his body, when Seungwoo brings down his hand to glide it across Hangyul’s half-hard length. It’s a little bit unpleasant, the touch too dry but also far too soon gone. Judging on Seungwoo’s half crooked smile spreading across his lips, it seems like it was just his intention.  
  


Before Hangyul can complain, however, Seungwoo turns away for a moment to retrieve a small bottle of lubricant and a condom from the bedside table. It has Hangyul taking a sharp breath underneath Seungwoo; simply from anticipation, knowing what’s about to come.  
  


“I didn’t know you were gonna let me fuck you tonight, hyung.” Hangyul jokes around lightheartedly, while Seungwoo’s fingers are doing quick work on stripping off his own pants.   
  


By this point, Hangyul is sitting up slightly, leaning his weight on his elbows. Snapping up his head, Seungwoo looks at the other boy from under his bangs, hiding away the surprised sparkle in his eyes. “Yeah, you want to?”   
  


Seungwoo’s voice is rough at the edges – something, that is unmistakably an indication for how wounded up he is. It makes Hangyul think for a moment; lets the possibility go through his head. He can’t deny how much of a pleasure it always is: having Seungwoo take his cock and seeing him let loose in these moments.   
  


But tonight? Tonight, Hangyul wants Seungwoo in another way. “Nah. You said you were going to take care of me after all.”  
  


Pressing a quick kiss to Hangyul’s forehead, Seungwoo smiles gently at the younger boy underneath him, before he sits back on his knees and takes the lube into his hand. With a dull _pop_, he uncaps the bottle, and squeezes a copious amount on his fingers.   
  


Hangyul watches Seungwoo attentively while he’s rubbing his digits together to slightly warm up the sticky liquid. Seungwoo is just always so thorough with everything that he does and it’s no different during the prep. He can get sloppy when he’s inside Hangyul, but never when it comes to making sure, that Hangyul is stretched out enough and feeling comfortable.   
  


The first finger is barely an intrusion, just when Seungwoo adds another one does Hangyul feel the sharp pain. It’s not too unpleasing, already used to the stretch, and his arousal clouds his senses anyway.   
  


Hangyul’s mouth falls open in a silent moan the moment Seungwoo starts scissoring his fingers. Subconsciously, he’s fisting his hands into the bedsheets, knuckles turning white from the sheer force of it. Seungwoo is dipping down to catch Hangyul’s mouth in his own, their tongues gliding filthily against each others just out of pure reflex.   
  


Kissing away the discomfort is the least that Seungwoo can do for Hangyul – especially when he’s sliding in a third digit and fingering Hangyul open for his cock.   
  


“Seungwoo – _aah_ – you can…” Hangyul slurs out after a while, his words jumbled together, but enough to give the elder the signal he needed.  


It’s more than obvious what Hangyul was trying to say – given how he’s already pushing himself back on merely Seungwoo’s long fingers, trying to chase the sensation against his most sensitive spot.   
  


Hangyul’s body is buzzing with both contentment and need as soon as Seungwoo pulls back his hand. Skin scorching hot, coated in a sheen of sweat.   
  


The longer Seungwoo lets Hangyul wait, while preparing himself, the more Hangyul feels like he’s burning up in a blaze of unstilled want and hunger.   
  


“Hyung…” Hangyul whimpers out almost breathlessly and god, does it sound so foreign to his ears. It’s so uncharacteristic – that Hangyul is begging, shows a more docile side of himself, but Seungwoo just has that effect on him.  
  


On top of that, he just really wants to get fucked finally. That’s all there is to his neediness.  
  


“Shh, I got you.” Seungwoo placates the other boy, while hooking his arms under Hangyul’s firm thighs to pull him flush against his groin.   
  


The display of strength already sends a spark of excitement through Hangyul’s body. It can’t be helped, that he’s trying to grind himself back on Seungwoo’s dick, hanging hard and heavy in between his legs.   
  


Fingers digging warningly into his soft flesh has Hangyul stilling for the moment; his senses already strung high on oversensitivity that such a simple touch feels ten times amplified to him.  
  


“Patience, angel.”   
  


There it is, again. It should feel like a mock to Hangyul, that Seungwoo is keeping him on the edge for so long, but instead he’s feeling heady. Almost as if the mere pet name is crawling under his skin.   
  


Hangyul doesn’t get a chance to think about this further. Not with how Seungwoo is lining up to his hole and finally, _finally_, pushing in. Slowly, steadily, making Hangyul feel each and every stretch more.   
  


“Fuck,” Seungwoo rasps out brokenly, when he has completely filled out the other to the brim, “you’re so tight.”   
  


It must be overwhelming, considering how Seungwoo is resting his forehead against Hangyul’s. As if he’s trying to hold himself back. Sure enough, the close proximity, the suffocating air shared between them, makes Hangyul be drunk on endorphins.   
  


That, and how _big_ Seungwoo feels inside him.  
  


“Fuck me loose then.” Hangyul groans out after a moment and even moves his hips on his own to lodge Seungwoo’s cock deeper inside himself.   
  


It’s all it takes for once to have Seungwoo start moving. His thrusts are shallow at first; still trying to find a satisfying rhythm.   
  


And yet, Seungwoo is just so, _so_ much. He really did not lie just before – it _has_ been a while since they last had time to become intimate with each other, much less that Hangyul had been the one on the bottom.   
  


Incoherent moans are the only thing spilling from Hangyul’s lips as the pleasure builds up within him. Seungwoo lets out a strained breath, picking up the pace of his thrusts.   
  


Fire sparks between them and flares with the sheer intensity of their energy. Hangyul tries to keep himself grounded by clinging to Seungwoo’s back, his legs wrapped snugly around the other’s waist. He can feel Seungwoo’s muscles flexing under his touch, and it turns Hangyul on all the more how strong he really can be.   
  


It’s like Seungwoo threw all of his self restraint out the window; allowing himself to indulge into the moment. All he knows is how to chase for his peak.   
  


Even so, in Seungwoo’s state of euphoria, he doesn’t forget about Hangyul. Along to his fast-hitting rhythm, he’s taking Hangyul’s neglected cock into his hand and jerking him off, positively sending him into overdrive. Hangyul cries out into Seungwoo’s shoulder from the stimulation, drools all over the spot from how out of it he is.  
  


The bed is rocking back and forth, headboard slamming against the wall. Seungwoo is less precise by then, rather sloppy, but definitely not faltering in force. He’s grinding his cock inside Hangyul’s fluttering hole; the tip brushing against the bundle of nerves.  
  


Hangyul can feel the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten and threatening to burst. It must be the same for Seungwoo – just from how he’s whimpering into Hangyul’s ear, from how he’s trying to drive his cock deeper into him.   
  


Together, they tip off the edge, and freefall on cloud nine.   
  


Seungwoo releases into the condom and rides out his orgasm, energy kept high with adrenaline rushing through his veins, while Hangyul comes all over his abdomen and onto Seungwoo’s hand.  
  


Labored breathing fills the silent room for a few moments. When Hangyul catches himself enough to feel his limbs again, he pushes Seungwoo off his body, getting rid off the weight holding him down.  
  


Accepting it with a wheezing chuckle, Seungwoo curls up into Hangyul’s side and nuzzles his face into his neck. Hangyul thinks it’s just a tad bit gross, how Seungwoo doesn’t seem to mind the sweat, but in their afterglow, it’s still endearing to him.   
  


It stays quiet again, and Hangyul is almost assured, that Seungwoo dozed off for a moment, until he suddenly hears his high-pitched voice dripping with honey and mirth. “So, you actually like to be praised, huh? It sure got you off to be called angel.”  
  


Hangyul almost shoves Seungwoo off the bed in process, embarrassment coursing through him in waves.  
  


He can’t lose even that image of himself, now, can he? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading this fic! i'm always happy to receive kudos and comments uwu
> 
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seuncats)! trying to become active on this account...


End file.
